I Care For You
by ZenBabe
Summary: COMPLETED! Set after the 2nd season finale. Jeyton, Naley and Brucas same amount of all. Told in the POV's of all those characters. Everyone is dealing with their problems: distance, love, lies, broken promises.
1. I'll Be Missing You

**AN: Hey! I'm Celeste, and I already have one fic posted here: Anything To Be With You. It's a Jeyton. This one is a general fic. The couples are: Jeyton, Naley and Brucas. It takes place right about the 2nd season finale. It travels through the point's of views of all six of the characters. I hope you like it!**

**I Care For You**

**CHAPTER 1: I'll Be Missing You**

Peyton's POV

So, it's not that I don't like Lucas. I mean, I think it's really great how he made the effort to truly change into a better person this year. And he is a good friend, always looking out for me and all his other friends too, but I still don't feel like we're good enough friends that I can confide in him. But man, it sure would be nice to talk to SOMEONE. Everything with Jake leaving, worrying about Jenny, my real mother showing up, and my quitting my job at TRIC, I just really feel like I need someone's shoulder to cry on, you know?

But it looks like I'll just have to keep to myself this summer. I know what you might be thinking. What about my mom? If I can even call her that... I mean, I already had a mom, who died seven years ago. But she cared for me and loved me, like a mom should. That's more than what I can say for this stranger who, sure, is my biological mother.

Yesterday, when she showed up at my house, she explained to me that the woman I grew up knowing as my mother was actually my aunt. But Larry is my real dad. See, when Elizabeth had me, she was pretty much a wreck. She could barely figure her own life out, let alone me, her daughter's life. So she felt she needed to escape. Go to New York, make a career, a LIFE for herself. So she left me with my dad and her sister to take care of me.

I was at a loss for words. Didn't know what to say. Speechless. I just left to the beach, to clear my head, where I met Lucas. I could tell that something had happened with him but he didn't tell me and I didn't tell him the things going on with me.

Last night I had the hardest time sleeping. I would think about Brooke and how much I miss her, then I would force myself to think of something else to get my mind off of that, but then I just thought of my new 'mom' and had to change thoughts again, then they came to Jake. And that's of course when the tears started coming back. You'd think that I'd already shed all the water in my body from crying so much, but no, they just kept coming.

God I miss Jake. But I do understand why he had to leave. Just the thought of Jenny with Nikki sickens me, and just think about what it's doing to Jake...

Jake's POV

Do I miss Peyton? Do I think about her every second? Does my heart ache just thinking about her? Did the thought that traveling the country on the back of a motorcycle, seem a little ridiculous to me AFTER I had already left?

The answer to all those questions is of course, yes. But when I ask myself: Did I make the right choice? I'm not so sure... I mean, I can't let Nikki keep my baby girl, that's for sure. But a part of me wishes that there were some other way to find her. It was just an impulse you know? You're crazy ex-girlfriend runs away with your daughter and you just impulsively run after her. Right?

I know I said I was tired of running. But that is different. Then, I was with Jenny and I was running from Nikki. Now Nikki has Jenny and I am running AFTER her. It's not the same... Still, I can't wait 'till this chase is over. And it won't be unless Jenny is safe with me.

Sure, some may say that Nikki might actually care for and have the best intensions for Jenny. But when you think about it... if she really cared about Jenny and wanted to protect her, she wouldn't let herself anywhere near her.

But I can't keep thinking about Nikki, because I will probably end up running into a wall or something. And that won't be good. But I need to think of something fast, or else my mind will impulsively just turn to-

Nope, too late, it already has. Every second my brain is flashing Peyton's face in my mind. And it kills in inside that I can't be there with her now. As much as the thought of her moving on and finding someone that won't leave her TWICE, hurts me. Imagining her cry over me like she did the night I left, for so long would hurt me more.

But I just miss her so much. We were just getting things back on track. Well, OK, not really since I was in jail, but still... Being away just for that amount was far too much. When I think that I could be chasing Nikki for a year, and being away from Peyton that whole time... I can't think about that... But I just love her too much. Right now, I don't think that I'll ever be able to move on. I wonder what she's doing right now...

Nathan's POV

So, how long is this bus ride? Like a million hours? I glance at my watch and see that we've only been on it for about fifteen minutes. Damn, I'm so out of it. But all those seconds in all those fifteen minutes, I was thinking of only one thing: Haley. Of course.

She came back. She came back... It's weird because I had imagined that, dreamt about that for so long, imagined every possible scenario for it. But last night, when I saw her there in my doorway, I just didn't know what to do or say.

It was weird. I can't say if it was good, or bad. I mean, hearing what she had to say was wonderful. It was good finally hearing her thoughts instead of drowning in my own. But every time I'm about to maybe let her in again, my mind just flashes back to that day when I went to visit her on tour. She had said that she wasn't ready for our marriage. Yet here she was, trying to save it... It was all too much to take.

And now we get another three months apart, and only have last night's talk to think about... 

But I am excited for this camp. Great coaches, great players. It's just... great. I mean, one whole summer of the sport that I love. I feel like I should be more excited though...

Man all this Lucas stuff is bothering me too. I mean, how could he do all that to his own dad? I mean sure, Dan is, or was, pretty much a bastard, but maybe he's trying to change? Maybe we could actually be a real family, me, mom, and Dan. But with Lucas trying to get to Dan, it just can't work. I'm just looking out for mom. With all she's been through, she doesn't deserve to have her husband in jail or something.

But I mean, maybe I can see where Lucas is going at... I did over-react a little with him maybe. I just feel like... I don't know how I feel. About Lucas... about Dan... about Haley especially.

Haley's POV

"Hi," Was all I could say. I had so much to say to him. But blurting it all out at once was definitely now how I wanted it said. So I figured I'd just see what his reaction was.

"What're you doing here, Haley?" He asked, his expression pretty un-readable.

"I-uh- I left the tour." I said stuttering a little. Why was I so nervous?

Nathan didn't say anything, just looked at me. I did see a glimpse of surprise on his face though.

"I just, I couldn't stand being there, knowing that our marriage would fall apart. It's too important to me. _You_'re too important to me." I said, trying to find the right words to express my feelings. "I just... It's like: I had my dream job, and all, but it didn't really matter if I didn't have my dream guy with me."

"So, why did you leave in the first place?" Nathan asked. "Why'd you tell me that you weren't ready for us getting married?"

I couldn't look him in the eye, it was too hard. I averted my eyes but then forced them back to him. I needed to do this. "I was wrong, and I'm sorry. All my feelings that I had for you when we got married, I still have them! They grew bigger every time on that tour when I would pick up the phone and dial half your number and then hang up, or when, I would have to go to bed alone, missing you being with me, or- or when I would catch a glimpse of my wedding ring-"

"Yeah, which you took off." Nathan interrupted me. The anger was pretty clear in his voice, but he didn't raise it. I immediately glanced at him left hand to see that of course, he too had taken off his ring. I wracked my brain for the reason why I ever took that gold band off, but I couldn't find one.

"I know, I know. You're right, but," I said. "I love you. And I always will. And I know that if you find it in your heart to forgive me, then I know that we can work this out. I can feel it, what we have, that un-dying love, it's not broken. Please, Nathan, just give me another chance." My heart was racing, along with all the thoughts in my mind. Will he say yes? Would he say no? My eyes were stinging with the tears that were forming there. He just stood there. I had said everything... except one thing. "An that's why," I added, "I didn't sign the annulment papers." I said.

"It wasn't my idea. Dan sort of... forced them on me." He said. And I thought that I might have heard a trace of guilt in his voice, but I'm not sure.

"I figured as much." Was all I could say.

"I'm going to High Flyers tomorrow," He had said, changing the subject.

"Oh," I said. Three whole more months with out him?

"So, we can talk about it when I get back." He said, still expression-less.

"Nathan, I saw that our, I mean your, apartment was for sale, so I bought it. It just didn't seem right, for all out memories there to be sold, so... When you come back, I'll be there, I'm not going away, Nate. I'll be waiting." I said and he nodded., and started closing the door.

"Good-bye, Haley." He said. And I wished he would call me 'Hales' again. I don't know why... I just did.

"Good-bye, Nate." And right before the door slammed shut, I added, "But just for three months!" But right after I said that I felt foolish. He probably didn't hear me anyway.

Brooke's POV

So, five minutes in "Sunny California" and it's already raining. Figures that once I finally stop crying, it starts raining.

"Excuse me, Sir?" I ask someone in the air-port. A man, probably in his forties. "Yeah, we are in California right?" He looks at me as if I'm some kind of idiot. "I mean, I know we're in California, but isn't it suppose to be, you know, sunny?"

"Honey," He said. Gosh, I hate it when strangers call me honey. "This isn't the OC, it's San Francisco." And then he walks off. Great help, I think. I miss Tree Hill...

I just roll my eyes and go to get my bags. Right as I'm wondering, how the hell I'm going to carry all these bags myself, I see a man in a suit carrying a sign that says "Brooke Davis" on it. I tell him that it's me and he just grabs all my bags. Wow. He brought me outside and into a huge limo, just for me and my luggage. Geez, I had almost forgotten that I was rich again now.

But once I have a spare second of relaxation in that limo, my mind immediately goes to Lucas. The worst part it: I spent the entire taxi and plane ride only thinking about him and what I wanted to happen between us, and I still haven't come to a conclusion.

I mean, when I had started re-forming feelings for him, I hid them away in the back of my mind, because I thought he liked Peyton. And then all of a sudden, BAM, he kisses me and tells me that he wants to be with me. I was trying to regain all the thoughts from the back of my mind but just like a broken tape, when the brown stringy stuff gets all tangled up, I couldn't untangle my thoughts. So, I just didn't say anything except that I had to go.

I seemed like the only solution then, but now I wish I had said something more.

Lucas's POV

Haley's back. She called me to say that she was back for good. And I was really surprised, because when Brooke and I went to see her she told me that she was not coming home. But I guess our little road trip did pay off after all.

Fck, what am I going to do about my HCM medicine? I called up my insurance company, and left a message. I should hear back from them soon, but if they don't cover the pills...? I guess I'd have to tell someone about it then. God, my mom is going to be so mad... But she's in New Zealand now, so I can't tell her.

I could tell that there was something Peyton wasn't telling me. And I mean, it's not like we're best friends or anything, so I can understand why she might want to keep it to herself. She is that kind of person, who sort of keeps her thoughts with herself, especially since Brooke left.

And here I am again, thinking about Brooke. I have gone over that last scene with her a million times in my head. I wish she would have said something. So that I at least could know where she stood in all this.

I wasn't planning on doing it, kissing her. It was just going to be a friendly good-bye, but I just couldn't watch her leave, not knowing how I felt about her, let alone her thinking that I still had feelings for Peyton.

But there is one thing: She DID kiss me back. And that was the greatest feeling in the whole world. That maybe somehow, she might just feel the same way about me. But I thought too soon. Because, considering the way she left, without really saying anything, I figure she probably just didn't say anything to spare me some hurt feelings... which I got anyway.

_AN: OK that's all for now! I'm really sorry if that was boring! I swear the others won't be boring, it's just I kind of had to establish the whole setting and everything so ya. In the next chapter there will be stuff about Dan, if he died or not, and also all the other ppl of course. Tell you what you thought! Please review!  
thx so much!_


	2. Taking The Next Step

_AN: I decided to not do as many POV things cause it just takes too long, but I'll still do some. But instead, I'll have the date, that way u can see where we are in the summer for this fic. Thank you so much for all the reviews, they were amazing and I really appreciate your feedback! Thanks to: beachiegal, jeytonlover, jeyton4ever, hybridworlf10._

OK, here we go! Enjoy!

**  
CHAPTER 2: Taking the Next Step**

June, Part 1

Peyton was not just going to sit at home all summer and wait for something good to happen to her. She knew that that wasn't realistic. If there was anything she learned lately, it was that you had to fight for the things you most wanted. And she was ready to fight. She was ready and willing to do anything she could, which probably wasn't much, to help Jake in his case against Nikki.

She talked to Jake's lawyers and they all agreed that the best thing to do was put out a warrant for Nikki's arrest. She hadn't contacted anyone, hadn't even told her own lawyers that she was going to leave with Jenny. Since they were in the middle of the case, it was illegal for her to just get up and leave, just like Jake had the year before, and that left him in prison for it.

Peyton next went to go to the police station to see just how they were going to do this. How they were planning of finding Nikki and getting Jenny back from her.

"Ms. Sawyer, we have over a hundred departments across the country all looking for Nikki. We'll find her in no time." A police man had told her. He was very sympathetic towards the case. He must have children, Peyton thought.

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you so much." Peyton said, meaning it with all her heart.

Now she was at home, sketching in front of her computer. Her web-cam was still covered, incase the mystery person was looking at her again. Oh, and speak of the devil... an IM box appeared on her screen.

WATCHMEWATCHYOU: You can't hide forever, you know.  
PEYTON: OK, who the hell is this?  
WATCHMEWATCHYOU: Your worst nightmare.

Peyton didn't know what to answer to this. This sort of talk did seem pretty childish and dumb to her, but at the same time it scared the hell out of her. Why wouldn't this person just say who he/she was?

WATCHMEWATCHYOU: Hello? Are you there? I'm waiting...  
PEYTON: What do you want?  
WATCHMEWATCHYOU: I'm just going to give you some advice. I suggest you take it. Leave it alone.  
PEYTON: What is that supposed to mean?  
WATCHMEWATCHYOU: figure it out.  
WATCHMEWATCHYOU HAS SIGNED OFF.  
PEYTON HAS SIGNED OFF.

Peyton stared at her computer screen for a second, as if something was just going to pop up on it or something, but nothing happened.

Nathan continued the bus ride thinking only of Haley. He wondered if she would really be there when he got back from High-Flyers. If she had really bought their old apartment. If he would just come home in August and find her sleeping in their bed, eating in their kitchen. Just like old times... but he didn't know if things could ever go back to the way things were. But he could tell, and was happy that, Haley was trying. She really wanted to get their marriage back together, and Nathan knew that if he didn't try either, it couldn't work.

So, when they got off the bus and had about an hour to settle in the dorms, he took the time to call Haley.

"Hi, you've reached Haley James Scott. Leave a message." beep. Damn, he was hoping she would pick up. It would have been easier, just to start with a little small talk, then easing into the subject they both needed to talk about. But what was he supposed to say in a message? And now he had spent the first fifteen seconds of it in complete silence.

"Hello? Hello? Nathan?" Haley had picked up. She had just gotten home with a bag full of groceries, unable to pick up her cell. But now, being inside and having set down her bags, she picked up after seeing the caller ID.

"Haley, hi." Nathan said, a little uncomfortable. OK, so maybe it wasn't going to be so easy.

"Hi," Haley said. There was a little silence. "I'm glad you called." Haley added.

"Yeah... Yeah, me too." Was all Nathan could say.

"How was the bus ride?" Haley asked. And Nathan didn't know what it was, maybe the fact that he was always comfortable when talking to Haley, or maybe it was her soothing voice, but something made him just relax and want to talk to Haley for hours just to make him feel home.

"Long. I actually thought about you, I mean- us, the whole time. Haley, when you came yesterday, I was surprised and didn't really know what to say or think. But after having spent five solid hours thinking about it, I think it cleared things up for me." He said.

"Oh," Haley said, not wanting to expect anything good, in fear of being greatly disappointed. But she couldn't help it, the way that Nathan had just said those last few things made it seem like there was still hope.

"We get free weekends here, so I'm going to come back this weekend. I realize that I was never happier in my life than when we were happily married, and since you're going to try hard to get that together, than I will too." Nathan said, saying the words Haley never thought she'd hear, but was so happy to hear.

"Nathan, thank you so much. It will work, I won't let anything happen to break us up again, I promise." Haley said, excited that she would get to see him soon.

"OK, Haley. But just remember, it's not going to be easy. There's a lot of mending we need to do to our relationship, and it's going to take a lot more than just one weekend." Nathan said.

"Yes, I know." Haley said. "Whatever it takes, I'll do it." She knew that she sounded pathetic and desperate, but that was the least she could do after the way she treated him, she thought. She was just happy that they were moving forward.

Dan lay unconscious in the hospital room. The only visitor he had had was Lucas. Lucas found this a bit odd. Sure, Dan was no great person, but he figured that Deb would show up. He knew that she knew about it. Apparently, Dan had been trapped in his office, encircled by flames. But the person who had lit the place on fire, had a last minute change of heart, and rescued Dan just in time from the fire, and brought him to the hospital, but leaving soon after.

Lucas wondered why Dan didn't just run from the flames in the first place. The doctors seemed to say that there was a much more serious condition with him than just having been in a fire. Maybe it was the heart defect, Lucas had suggested. But they said that no, there was some kind of unwanted substance that was running through his veins that shouldn't be there.

Had someone poisoned him? Had he tried to kill himself? Lucas asked himself a million questions like these. And it was so weird that Lucas was sitting there staring at his almost life-less father, and he actually didn't want him to die. He sure wanted him to pay for all the harm he had done to everyone that he loved, and he needed to learn his lesson, but by dying, he's just escaping it all. He's just getting a way out. And it wasn't fair, Lucas thought.

When Lucas got back to an empty home, he had found that he was very bored. He had tried calling Haley but her line was busy and he had wanted to e-mail Brooke. He decided to try that, but he thought that he would end up getting carried away and write some epic e-mail about how much he loved her. Which would feel great to write, to actually get it out, but he knew that he couldn't. Professing your love in an e-mail? It doesn't exactly scream: Romance!

But he tried his best at writing a casual, friendly e-mail.

_Dear Brooke,  
How was the flight? And how about sunny California? I hope that you're enjoying yourself there, and perhaps working of how to convince your parents to let you come back after the summer is over...? I don't know how I would survive senior year without you. I really hate how we said good-bye the day you left, and I hope that we're still cool. But you should know that, I meant what I said. And I will still mean it when you come back. Just know that.  
Yours,  
Lucas._

Lucas moved the mouse over to the 'SEND' button, then away from it. Should he send it? Should he not send it? He didn't want it to sound fake. Did it sound fake? He didn't want to scare her off with his feelings either though.

He moved the mouse over to the 'Save for later' button and clicked it. There, so now he had the time to thing about it, and once he made a decision he could just go online and send it or delete it. Good, he thought.

_AN: OK, that wasn't that great, but don't worry the next one will be better. I already have ideas for it, so don't worry! Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you so much!  
_


	3. The Chances We Take

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update! Studying for finals, it's crazy! Lol. But thank you guys so much for the reviews! Thanks to: **beachiegaljeytonloverlilmonkeygirl31

I Care For You

**CHAPTER 3: The Chances We Take**

June Part 2

Jake rode down the streets of New York on hi motorcycle. He had been all over the east coast already, had done everything he could to find Nikki, but alas, he hadn't found her. And he would soon be running out of money. And since he was in the Big Apple, he figured that he might spend a couple days there, to get a short-time job and get some more money to travel the rest of the way until he ran out again.

He knew that this obviously wasn't the smartest way to do this, but he didn't want to deal with the police. They would just tell him how Nikki had gotten sol-custody of Jenny and that Jake had broken the law by running away before too, and he didn't need to hear that again. He didn't really have a choice...

Jake walked into a small cafe after parking his motorcycle. It reminded him of Karen's cafe, and he could maybe get a job there since he had previous experience working at a cafe.

"Uh, hi, I'm looking for the owner?" Jake asked when he walked in. A girl behind the counter wearing an apron didn't even look up at him, but simply pointed to a door behind her. "Uh, thanks." Jake said. God, he missed Tree Hill. New York City was too... big, and rude for him. He missed his quite, pleasant home town. But when he looked around, one thing was so significant in his mind. This was Peyton's type of place. This is where you'll see the best bands live. There's noise, and it's busy, and it's just the perfect place for someone... special. And Peyton was just that... special.

Jake met with the owner of the cafe briefly, and got the job right away. He would start that evening, right after he found a place to stay.

OK, take a chance, Lucas thought, as he still sat in front of his computer, deciding whether or not to send the e-mail that he had written to Brooke or not. Yeah, but last time you took a chance, it didn't end so well, Lucas reminded himself remembering the day Brooke left and he had kissed her. Still, it didn't go badly... she did kiss him back a little.

What's the worst that could happen? She could read it, then write back saying that she actually didn't want to be with him... But no, that wouldn't be the worst. Lucas's worst fear was that she would tell him that she wasn't coming back. Because, girlfriend or just friend, he needed Brooke in his life.

He clicked the SEND button, before he had the chance to change his mind.

"YOUR MESSAGE HAS BEEN SENT" Lucas read on the screen.

June Part 2 (continued)

Dan was still in the hospital. Luke had come back to visit him a few times, but he was the only one. He was still unconscious and they were just waiting to see if or when he would wake up. Lucas had mixed feelings about all of this. He didn't even know of he wanted him to wake up. He didn't want him to die, but if he woke up he would just cause so much more trouble to the people Lucas loves like he always did.

Brooke hadn't answered his e-mail yet, but then again it had only been a few days. He was sure that, unlike him, she had other, better, things to do in California than check her e-mail everyday. But he hoped she would answer soon if she even answered at all, because he didn't know how long he could take the anticipation.

Lucas had kind of kept to himself these last couple of days. Haley was busy trying to refurnish the apartment, Peyton was busy with her mother, and his mom was still in New Zealand. It was times like these, when he really needed Brooke by his side.

Peyton had given Elizabeth a chance to get to know her. She didn't know why she did it, she had had her chance and she had given her up to someone else. Maybe it was the absence of a mother figure in Peyton's life since the death of the woman she thought was her mother, or maybe it was just the absence of everyone in her life that she loved. Jake. Brooke. Jenny. Her dad, who was off in Idaho and still didn't know that Peyton knew about Elizabeth.

Right now, Elizabeth had gone out to try and contact some old friends of hers, so Peyton was alone in her room, sketching and listening to The Killers. Bobbing her head and singing to the music really made her miss the feeling of seeing a great band live at her very own club night. She didn't think she would miss Tric so much. It's like: When she was there, it didn't seem as special. But maybe it's just that, you never really realize how special something is to you, until it's gone.

Nathan was on the bus back to Tree Hill. His week at camp had been incredible. They had great trainers that were able to get Nathan right back on track from his injury. It had been the hardest workout of Nathan's life, but the best. He couldn't believe he almost didn't go. All the other guys from the camp were staying there for the weekend to practice their game, and Nathan knew that he probably needed it more than them, but he couldn't be happier to be coming home for the weekend.

He hadn't talked to Haley since that conversation they had when he told her he was coming back for two days. He couldn't wait to see her. He knew that all those feelings that he had when they got married wouldn't all come to him when he say her today, but they were out there somewhere, and were bound to come back soon.

At least, that's what Nathan hoped.

Brooke's POV

I read over the e-mail for the ten-millionth time. And every time I read it I got tears in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. If a short, five line e-mail would get me to cry, then in what state would I be in when I see him again? That's right, I'm going back! Well, just for the weekend, but it's still something. I can't even believe my parents are letting me! They must want a weekend alone... Okay, EW! On to a more comfortable subject...

I decided not to answer Lucas's e-mail, and just to surprise him when I get back. I'm not even going to tell Peyton when I get back. She's been a little weird lately. All she says in her e-mails is that 'stuff is going on' and that she doesn't know what to do about it. I hope that when I get there I can help her out and be there for her. Because I really miss my best friend!

But, oh God, what am I suppose to say to Lucas?

"Hey, the only reason I was all weird when you kissed me is because I thought you were into Peyton, but they obviously you weren't, because you kissed ME, and then I was all weird and surprised, and I really had to go..." I said to my reflection in the mirror.

"Hi, Lucas! How's it going? I think that I love you, but I'm just scared to let you in again." I said to my mirror. I sighed, God I can be so pathetic sometimes.

"Hey, Luke." I said in my last attempt to find a correct greeting, with a little wave. There. That'll have to do.

I glance at the clock, 4:50. Oh crap, my flight leaves really soon! So I grab my bags and head out! I'm on my way back home! Tree Hill, here I come!

Okay, so Jake knew that he told Peyton to move on and all. But he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his gut when he saw that she hadn't e-mailed him. The last time he left, her e-mails had saved him, kept him going. And they would still have the same affect for him now, but she didn't send him any. Of course she didn't. It's not like Jake had sent her any. He figured he wasn't good enough for her. It would just be a shame for the world if Peyton closed herself up and waited for him. Because he still didn't know how long it would be.

Hey, for all Jake knew, Peyton could be with some other guy already. But Jake knew he was kidding himself. The look in Peyton's eyes when he left... It was love. The real thing that just can't be denied. And there is no way that someone moves on from that kind of love so fast, if they even ever move on.

Haley sighed as she stood in front of her great accomplishment. She had found some used, but still nice, furniture for a cheap price. She had unpacked all her clothes and all the pictures of Nathan and her that she had kept were scattered around the apartment. She had re-painted all the walls, except the one with the pink and the 'Sometimes They Come Back' sketch.

She had to admit, she was a little taken-aback when she had first walked in and saw that wall. That was when it all really hit her. How torn Nathan was after she left. She needed to keep that wall up, to remind her that the only thing she needed to do now, was rebuild their marriage. And nothing else mattered.

Then the doorbell rang. So she went to get it.

"Nathan!" She said, happily when she saw her tall, handsome, husband in the doorway. She wasn't expecting him until way later. Nathan put down his bags and went to hug his wife.

Lucas was at the RiverCourt, shooting around alone. When he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around expecting to see one of the guys (Skills, Fergie, Junk, or Mouth) but instead, he saw the one person who held all his thoughts.

"Hey Luke," Brooke said with a little wave, like she had practiced.

"Brooke," Was all Lucas could say. The knots tightened in his stomach and his heart was racing. What now? He thought.


	4. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

_AN: Hey guys! OK so this fic is already all written out, I wrote it a while ago, like this summer, but I decided to post it here, too. So, I guess in the middle of writing it I decided to make it a short fic, so these next few chapters might seem to be moving kind of fast. But they're still good, I think. I hope you like them! Here's the next one. Thanks for the reviews: jeytonlover (twice! Wow thx so much!), flirts2much09__, and __lilmonkeygirl31._

**CHAPTER 4:** **Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder**

Lucas walked over to give Brooke, the love of his life, a hug, which Brooke greatly reciprocated. He didn't say anything. He had a million questions flying around in his mind: What was she doing here? Was she back for good? Just visiting? Did she get his e-mail? But he didn't ask any of them. Right now, he just wanted to hold her in his arms. But even that was too much to ask, 'cause a hug has to end at some point. So regretfully for Lucas and for Brooke, they pulled apart.

There was still some awkwardness in the air, but all in all, Lucas was glad to see Brooke, and Brooke was glad to be there.

"My parents let me come back for the weekend," Brooke said.

"Oh, that's great," Lucas said, trying to hide his disappointment. He was actually hoping that she was back for good. "So, how are things in California?" He asked, figuring that small talk was the way to go.

"They're great," She answered without even thinking about the question. It was just one of those things. Like when someone says 'How are you?' you just say 'fine' without even thinking. But who was she kidding? This was Lucas, she could tell him the truth. "Actually, no, they're awful."

"It can't be that bad," Lucas said, trying to cheer her up.

"My dad is always working, and my mom is always out. There is no way I am hanging out with the kids that live near me. It's like everyone there is so selfish and everyone here is so nice. I just..." Brooke paused and for the first time since she came here, she looked Lucas in the eye, and he was staring right back at her intensly. "I just missed you." She said a little above a whisper.

"I missed you too, Brooke," Lucas said.

The second after Nathan and Haley broke their hug, Nathan knelt down and kissed her passionitaly and took Haley off-guard. But it was a pleasant surprise. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten a kiss like this. It reminded her of all her great kissed with Nathan combined. Their first kiss infront of her house, their kiss in the rain also in front of her house, their marriage kiss... And she had missed them. She had almost forgotten how good it felt to feel his lips on hers. It had been so long...

"Wow," Haley whispered when they broke apart. It sounded so corny, but it was all she could say.

Nathan didn't know what had come over him. It was a sort of impulse, to just kiss her, so he did. He wanted to show her that he was all in. He just wanted things to work out from now on. If he had a chance to have her again, he would take it and he wouldn't let go.

Nathan looked down at his wife. She was staring right at him, gazing through his eyes and into his soul. "I love you." Nathan whispered seeing her eyes glaze over and for a second he thought she might cry. But she kept her tears inside and simply smiled.

"I love you too." She said.

Jake knew he needed to get a move on things. He had been in New York for a few days already, about three. He figured that once he had spent about a week there, he would leave. But at the rate things were going, he would need to be there a little longer. He had been working at the Downtown Cafe, five hours almost every day and got pretty exhausted, but still wasn't getting much money. But it was about as hard to find a job for a teenage boy in New York as it was to find Nikki in all the US.

Jake was currently on his break and was walking around the streets of New York. He passed by a couple of middle-aged men sitting on the side walks, playing on guitars. There was a hat in front of them, with a couple coins scattered inside it. They were playing and singing some country songs and Jake couldn't help but he mesmerized by it. He realized how much he missed playing guitar. He obviously couldn't bring it with him on his little road trip, and it was missing it like crazy.

Since he had left Tree Hill, he had had a lot of time to himself, so when he got some free time, which wasn't often, he would write some songs in his notebook. He had never tried writing before, but he felt like starting. Now that he was alone, he had no one to share his thoughts with, so he put them all into songs. Some about Jenny. Some about home. Some even about basketball believe it or not. But mostly they were about Peyton. He just couldn't get her out of his head.

Peyton was sitting on her bed sketching and listening to Jimmy Eat World's 'The Middle'. It was weird, but she had so much time alone these days that when she got bored she just listened to music and listened closely to the lyrics she had heard a million times before. She was searching for a hidden meaning or something.

"It just takes some time, little girl,  
You're in the middle of the ride  
Everything Everything will be just fine  
Everything Everything will be alright"

Peyton sighed. Nothing was ever 'just fine' here in Tree Hill. There's always, a jackass singer stealing people's wives, or deadly love-triangles, or some pshycho crazy ex going around stealing babies. Speaking of psycho crazy people, 'WATCHMEWATCHYOU' hadn't instant messaged Peyton in a while. She must have gotten bored of stalking her, Peyton thought.

"Who's your best friend in the whole wide world?" Peyton heard a familiar voice say from behind her in that cheery tone Peyton knew all too well. She turned around with a wide grin on her face.

"BROOKE!" She screeched as she went to hug her best friend. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Oh my gosh, are you back for good? Did your parents-" Peyton rambled on and on until Brooke had to interrupt.

"Wait, don't get all excited. I'm just here for the weekend." Peyton didn't hide her disappointment. She really needed someone there by her side, with everything going on.

"OK, well then I need to fill you in fast, about everything going on." Peyton said.

"That much? I've only been gone a week!" Brooke said, excited for the gossip.

"This is Tree Hill, remember?" Peyton said.

"Right. Please, go on." Brooke said.

"Ok, so first. Haley came back. For good." Peyton said.

"What? Oh my God! Lucas didn't tell me that!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Wait, wait wait, you saw Luke before me?" 

"Well..." Brooke said putting on her innocent face. "I was just driving by the River Court, on my way here of course, and he was there, so I kind of... stopped by?"

Peyton laughed. "Hey, it's fine by me. I'm not about to step in between true love."

"Peyton, I do not feel that way about him-" Brooke lied.

"Well he feels that way about you. Obviously. Come on Brooke, you don't have the slightest feelings for him?" Peyton said.

There was a long pause. "Well, OK, maybe a little..." Brooke admitted. "But anyway, that's not the point. What else is going on here?"

"Well... um, you know that woman that was supposed to be writing an article about me?" Peyton said.

"Yeah..." Brooke said.

"Well, it turns out," Peyton said a little uncomfortably, "that she lied and she's not writing an article about me. And she's my mom. Well, biologically at least... It's kind of a long story, but her story does make sense." Peyton said and Brooke pulled her in for another hug.

"Oh, honey, that's big news. What're you going to do?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know." Peyton said, truthfully. Just then the phone rang, so Peyton pulled away from Brooke's embrace to go pick it up. "Hello?" She said. "mhm... yeah... Oh, are you sure?... No, that's great... Thank you, sir... OK, I will. Bye." Peyton said looking shocked as she hung up.

"What is it?" Brooke said.

"Um, well, I have more stuff to tell you actually. I know that Jake told me that I should forget about him, but I mean, you know, how could I?" Peyton said as Brooke nodded, she knew that Jake was a touchy subject. "So I got in touch with the police and kind of... filed a warrant out for Nikki's arrest..." Peyton said.

"Wow, alright Blondie!" Brooke said cheering for Peyton, which made her smile.

"Yeah, so this was a while ago, and I didn't really know to expect something or not, but I just wanted to help, you know? So, the police guy that I talked to was really nice and said that they would look out for her in all their stations all over the country. Well, it turns out, that this morning, the police spotted her, she's somewhere in New Jersey, the told me to come down to the station now and we'll just take it from there." Peyton said, the news just starting to sink in.

"Oh my God, Peyton that's fantastic! You did it!" Brooke screamed.

"Yeah, now we just have to hope that Jake checks his e-mail..." Peyton said.

"You haven't heard from him?" Brooke asked sympathetically and Peyton shook her head.

**AN: OK guys, I hope you liked it! ok next chapter I promise there will be Jeyton! and of course Naley and Brucas. please REVIEW!**


	5. We Need To Talk

**AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me a while to update! I was away on vacation, but now I'm back. Thank you so much for the wonderful review: **hybridwolf10, gerky, SophiaDaniela, DotDotDot, lilmonkeygirl31, jeytonlover, jeyton4ever. **You guys are amazing thanks so much. Also, jeytonlover and jeyton4ever, thank you guys for reviewing to 'Anything To Be With You' too, that meant a lot to me.**

I Care For You

Chapter 5: We Need To Talk…

Peyton and Brooke had spent the rest of the day together, talking about anything and everything. But the subject that came up the most was of course, Lucas and Jake. Before they had left, Peyton had sent a quick e-mail to Jake. She was glad that Brooke was there waiting for her to finish, because if she hadn't than Peyton would have gone on and on and ended up crying while re-reading an epic e-mail to Jake. Instead, she made a short and to the point e-mail just to tell him what was going on with Nikki. Somehow, this gave her a little more confidence. 

It only took about five minutes for Brooke to admit that she was in fact in love with Lucas, and had been for a while, she had just been denying it to herself. Peyton had spilled out all her thoughts about Jake that she had bottled up this whole time.

"OK," Brooke said, when they had gone into each and every store in the mall and were broke, "What do we do now?" Peyton knew what it was like being away from the one you loved, and that's how she could tell by the look in Brooke's eyes that she wanted to see Lucas.

"Um, you know? I should probably go home and... look into the whole police, Nikki matter. You should go and... I don't know, visit other people..." Peyton said, stumbling with her words. She wasn't very good at this.

Brooke knew what she was doing, it was pretty obvious that Peyton wanted her to go see Lucas. But Brooke couldn't lie, she did want to see him, and tell him how she felt. Or at least, talk about what had happened between them the day she left.

"Thanks, P. Sawyer." Brooke said sincerely and she hugged her best friend and then they went their separate ways.

Jake,

After you left, I still wanted to see if I could help with this whole Nikki problem. So I went down to the police office, figuring that if you leaving last year was illegal, than Nikki leaving now must be too. And I was right, so I got them to file out a warrant for her arrest too. The police man was very sympathetic to our problem and he said he would alert the other police stations that are all around the country, about Nikki.

They found her, Jake. And Jenny. Jenny's fine, no harm done, at least that we know of. They were found somewhere in New Jersey, and they said that if I can contact you, that you should go there and get Jenny, bring her back home, then contact your lawyer and from then on you will definitely get sol custody of Jenny. 

Since I don't know if you are checking your e-mail wherever you are, if you don't answer this e-mail soon, I'm going to go up there myself and get Jenny. So either way, Jenny will be safe.

I know you said I should move on, but I can't help it.

Love forever,  
Peyton

PS. The address of the station and everything you need about the details is in the attachment.

Jake stared at the screen before it all sunk in. He couldn't help but get a huge smile on his face. How could he ever underestimate Peyton? He thought that she was amazing, but she never ceased to amaze him. How did he get so lucky? If it wasn't for her than who knows if he would have ever found Nikki. Before checking the attachment, he clicked "REPLY".

OK, Jake thought, how do I start? How can I express all my love for this girl, in a simple e-mail?

Dear Peyton,

Words cannot describe how happy you just made me. After everything that has been going on this last year, you stuck by me, even after I left. And you really turned everything around. It's because of you that now, Nikki will be out of our lives, Jenny will be safe, and I'll be home in Tree Hill. I cannot thank you enough.

Love always,  
Jake

PS. Glad to hear that you didn't move on, because I don't think I'll be able to resist you once I get back home. Which, by the way, should be soon.

"OK, look," Brooke started as soon as Lucas opened his door, she didn't even let him talk first. "I only have one more day here, are we ever going to talk about the kiss?" Lucas sighed and stepped aside, as if to say 'Come on in'. Brooke walked in and Lucas closed the door behind her. They both sat on his bed.

"I don't really have anything more to say about it. I meant everything I said. I love you, Brooke. I want to be with you." Lucas said, figuring that he could avoid all the nonsense and small talk about it. They only had one day left, he wanted to make it worth it. If he wasn't going to say all this now, than when was he?

"You have to understand, that you took me by surprise." Brooke said. "I was about to leave, and I just... froze, I didn't know what to say. My mind just didn't have time to process it." Brooke tried to explain. "You know how slow I am." she joked.

"You're not slow," Lucas said seriously. "You are such an amazing person. There is so much more to you than people see, and that is what I like most about you. You should know, that even if you don't feel the same about me, I still feel so privileged to be your friend. I just love being around you, Brooke."

"But I do feel the same!" Brooke blurted out, before she could contain herself. She needed to tell him how she felt. That was the reason why she had come here. But she still found herself feeling awkward about it. She had never felt so strongly for another person before.

Brooke wished that Lucas would say something, but he just sad there, grinning broadly. Brooke bit her bottom lip nervously. Lucas pulled her to him, and just as Brooke let her bottom lip go, Lucas pressed his lips against hers in a passionate, knee-weakening kiss. And this wasn't a 'good-bye' kiss, or a 'I like you' kiss, it was a big fat 'I love you more than words can say so I'll just kiss you to show you how much I love you' kiss. 

Nathan and Haley were on cloud 9. They had spend an amazing day with each other, but they had both ignored any subjects tied to their marriage. Unfortunately, those were the most important subjects, and they needed to be addressed before Nathan left the next day. And Haley and Nathan both knew that.

"So..." Haley said. "Maybe we should talk..." She thought he would get it, but apparently it wasn't so clear.

"Okay," Nathan said casually, "What do you want to talk about?" They sat down on a bench outside.

"Well, I think we really need to talk... you know? About us." Haley said, uneasily.

"Ah," Nathan paused. "Us..." He said.

"Yeah," Haley said worried. What if they can't figure out their issues? They can't hide from them forever. "Maybe we should both talk, and you know, say our side. Our points of view." She suggested.

"OK," Nathan said as he braced himself for this talk, "You go first."

"Ok," Haley took a second to think, she looked him directly in the eye. "I don't regret going on tour. It was a wonderful experience for me. But more importantly, I don't regret marrying you. Because, however big my dream was to be a singer. It means more to me that I made a commitment to you, to be with you for the rest of my life. And that's what I want to do, and plan on doing, if you'll let me."

Nathan nodded and made a gesture as if to say 'go on.' So Haley continued.

"Nathan, I am so sorry for the way that I just left to go on tour. And the things I said when you came to visit me, they weren't true! I am ready for this marriage, and I want it to work. And that's why I didn't sign the annulment papers, I just couldn't. Nathan, I realize that it took a while for me to come to these conclusions, and that things have changed, but I love you so much, and that's all that matters to me now."

Nathan was silent for a while, just thinking. He knew that Haley did love him, the same love that they had had a while ago, before Haley had gone on tour. He knew that what they had wasn't over, and he didn't want it to be.

"Your turn," Haley said after a long time of no one talking. Nathan took a deep breath, and looked straight ahead, avoiding looking into Haley's eyes.

"When you left, Haley, I was a mess. I was all over the place. I was drunk all the time, and mean to everyone. And everyone just let me, you know? 'Cause I was the guy whose wife left him. I was hurting, Haley. I know now that you didn't leave to be with Chris, I think I even knew that then. When I went to see you, and you said those things, I just couldn't help but wonder myself, if I was ready for marriage. So I started thinking about it a lot. I don't regret marrying you, Haley. And I never stopped loving you." Nathan said.

"I'm so sorry, Nate," Haley said, as tears started falling down her cheeks. "I never wanted to hurt you." She whispered as he pulled her close and rocked her in his arms.

"Shhh... Don't cry, Hales. It's ok..." Nathan said and he actually honestly believed that everything really was ok.


	6. Pleasant Surprises

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Thanks for the wonderful reviews: Beachiegal, jeytonlover, InspiredbySong, was-an-angel, jeyton4ever, hybridwolf10.

**CHAPTER 6: **Pleasant Surprises

July

A couple weeks passed. Brooke and Nathan visited every weekend. It was really great for the gang, Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley to hang out again all together. Of course, for Peyton there would be that 'something missing'. Her life just seemed... incomplete without him. They had been exchanging e-mails since she had found Nikki and although it hadn't been said yet, it was pretty clear that they were getting back together once he came home.

He was stuck in New Jersey for a while, because it turned out that he had to do all the legal stuff there and not in Tree Hill. But since it was certain he was getting custody of Jenny, what with Nikki's lie under oath and her running away, it shouldn't take long 'till he came home.

Jake was thrilled. He was going to get his daughter; get rid of Nikki; and go home. When Jake came to court that first day and saw Jenny in the guard's arms, he almost cried of joy. Even better, when she saw him, she held out her arms and yelled "Dadda!"

The guard had given her to him to hold and that's when Jake finally realized that all was fine. For once in his life, everything was going to work out. With Jenny... With Peyton...And it felt great.

It was Tuesday night, and Brooke and Lucas were talking on the phone. It wasn't enough to see each other every weekend they had to talk to each other every night of the week as well. Of course, it was Brooke who always called Luke because the cost of long distance phone calls everyday was pretty high.

"Any idea if your parents are letting you come back for senior year?" Lucas asked, hopefully.

"None; every time I bring it up, they change the subject. But I don't know, now that you and I are back together, _maybe_ they'll reconsider. They like you," Brooke said.

"I don't think I've ever even met them," Lucas said, confused.

"I _might_ have put in a good word for you," she said. "Besides, they like Karen."

"I can try to get her to talk to them if you want?" Lucas asked.

Brooke squealed in joy. "Thank you, boyfriend, that'd be great!" She said and Lucas laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Just convince them to let you come back. I need you here with me." Lucas said sweetly, making Brooke's heart melt.

"I'll try my best. I love you," Brooke said.

"I love you too," Lucas said. Then they hung up. This was how they always ended their conversations: hopeful that Brooke would move back to Tree Hill, and sealing it with 'I love you's'.

The next weekend everyone was together, except Jake, that is. But Peyton was still happy because he was coming back in just a couple of days. She was getting butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it.

Everyone was sitting in Karen's cafe. Karen had come back from New Zealand and she hadn't told anyone about Andy not being there. In fact, when anyone brought up Andy or her trip to New Zealand, she would quickly change the subject. She came by to give everyone refills of their soda.

"I have some excellent news," She said, getting everyone's attention. "Brooke, I just got off the phone with your mother. And although it was tough to convince her and your father, they agreed to let you stay with us for your senior year." She said smiling. Brooke squealed and jumped up off of Lucas's lap to go hug Karen.

"Thank you, thank you thank you," She exclaimed. Lucas smiled broadly and went to hug Brooke and kissed her on the cheek. Everyone else proceeded to hug Brooke and jump up and down in joy. They were making so much noise, they didn't even notice the bells ringing when the door opened and closed and someone walked in.

"What's everyone so excited about?" said the male voice of the person who just came in. Everyone turned around to see Jake standing there with Jenny in his arms, soundly asleep. If Peyton didn't know any better, she would have sworn she was dreaming. The vision was to die for. Jake was even better looking than she could remember, and Jenny looked even more angelic. It had been so long since Peyton had felt that exhilarating feeling in her heart that she was feeling at that instant. Her eyes filled with tears of joy as she went to hug him. It wasn't the greatest hug, since Jenny was in the middle, but it still felt great.

"Hey, don't cry," Jake said in a warm, soothing voice as he wiped her tears away.

"Haven't you ever cried 'cause you were happy?" Peyton asked, making him smile, remembering that time she had said the same thing at the jail. "I thought you were coming back in two days." Peyton said.

"Well, the hearings ended sooner, so I wanted to come back earlier and surprise you." Jake said. God, she was so beautiful, Jake thought. How could he ever leave a face like that?

"Well, welcome back, man," Nathan said, receiving a hit from Haley on the shoulder. Nathan looked at her confused. She whispered something in his ear.

"Oh," Nathan said and turned to Jake. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting a 'special moment' between you two," He said using air quotes. Haley hit him again, and everyone started to laugh. Then Jake made the rounds, hugging everyone, even Karen and Deb.

"I can watch Jenny if you want to go out with your friends," Karen said.

"Thanks, Ms. Roe," Jake said, saying good-bye to his daughter and handing her over to Karen.

The gang ended up just staying at the cafe all day and just talking and laughing, enjoying each others' company. Once in a while, Brooke would exclaim randomly in the middle of a conversation that she couldn't believe that she was coming back home.

"We know, baby, you've told us only twenty times," Lucas would say every time, and everyone would laugh.

And sometimes Nathan and Haley would sneak sweet kisses, when they thought no one was paying attention to them. Quite a few times, Peyton would look over to Jake and smile, and he would always be looking right back at her.

"I'm going to take Brooke home, okay?" Lucas told his mom. It was hours later, and although it had been great to talk to everyone, him and Brooke needed to... celebrate her moving back. Karen just nodded.

"Bye, guys," Brooke said as she jumped up to join Lucas near the door.

"Have fun!" Peyton yelled back at her. Brooke just winked at her as her and Lucas left the cafe. When they were walking to Brooke's car, Brooke leaving into Lucas, who had put one arm around her waist, and he kissed the top of her head, making Peyton and Haley, who were watching, gush at how cute they were.

"It's so weird. A year ago, no one would have ever imagined them together," Haley said. "And yet, they make the perfect couple."

"I guess that's kind of true for all of us," Jake said, smiling towards Peyton. And it was true. Cheerleading captain, with broody low-key guy. Shy tutor, with high-profile jock. And punk, tortured artist, with sensitive-singer-songwriter. Peyton was so busy thinking about that, that she didn't even notice Nathan and Haley get up.

"I think we're going to go, too" Nathan said. Nathan kind of opened his mouth wide and put his hand in front of it, pretending to yawn. "I'm getting kind of tired." He said.

Peyton tried to control her laughter and keep a straight face. "Right, yeah... you should really get some rest," she said.

"Right," Nathan said. "Well, I'm leaving tomorrow morning, so, I guess I'll see you next weekend?"

"Yeah, definitely. Bye," Jake and Peyton said good-bye to the happy couple. And that's when it really sank in for Peyton. Jake was back... for good. He would be here next weekend, and the next, and the next...

After Nathan and Haley had left, an awkward silence fell upon Jake and Peyton. They both knew very well that they needed to talk eventually about where they stood, in their relationship. Or even if there was a relationship in the first place. They both hoped there was, but were both too unsure of the others feelings to start the conversation.

"So, um," Peyton said. "It's getting kind of late, I think I should probably go home." She didn't want to go. She would have wanted to stay with Jake all night, even with the awkwardness, but it sounded like the right think to say at the time.

Jake was disappointed that Peyton wanted to go. Even though they didn't have much of a conversation going on, he was really enjoying her company. "You have a ride?" He asked.

Peyton had completely forgotten about that. She had gone there with Brooke, but now Brooke was gone, obviously, with her car.

"Um... actually a ride would be great," Peyton said. "Thanks."

Jake blushed, "Uh, well I was kind of asking you, because I need a ride. Sorry, I should have made that more clear." Jake said, embarrassed. Peyton laughed.

"I guess I'm walking," Peyton said as she got up.

"I'll walk with you," Jake said a little too quickly. Peyton was about to remind him that his house was in the opposite direction, but she stopped herself. Who was she kidding? She _wanted _him to walk her home.

"Okay," Peyton said, smiling. "I'd like that." Jake smiled, too and got up.

"Yeah well, someone has to protect you from the creeps that wonder the streets at this hour," Jake said.

"Ah... my night in shining armor." Peyton joked. She had said it jokingly, but for some reason, it created more weirdness in the air. Peyton, not liking this tension between them, added, "Plus, I have my pepper spray... just incase."

"Good idea," Jake said. Then he went to Karen to get a still-sleeping Jenny, and him and Peyton started their midnight stroll.

Nathan and Haley got home around midnight. When Haley first entered the apartment she jumped in fright at the sight of the clown on the wall in the dark. Nathan laughed at her.

"You know, we can take it down if you want," He said. He knew that she felt bad for how she hurt him, she didn't need a freaky clown there to remind her.

"No, that's okay," Haley said. "As much as it freaks me out... it kind of makes me feel... home." She said. "I don't know, it's stupid," She added blushing.

"No it's not," Nathan said, "You _should_ feel home here," He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to go brush my teeth." He said and walked off to the bathroom.

Later that night, Nathan was sitting on his and Haley's bed, waiting for Haley to come. Haley came in carrying her toothbrush, with an expression that was unreadable to Nathan. One thing he knew, was that she was not happy.

"Did you use my toothbrush?" Haley asked.

"What? I don't know," Nathan said. She was acting really weird to him. She actually seemed to be mad.

"You did!" She yelled.

"So?" Nathan said. He really didn't see what the big deal was. "What's gotten into you?"

"Do you know how many germs you can get from sharing toothbrushes?"

"No," Nathan said, "But since when do you care about germs?" He couldn't believe this. They were actually getting into a fight about a stupid _toothbrush_! He didn't know whether to laugh or get mad himself.

"I don't know! What does it matter?" Haley said, yelling. "The point is you used my toothbrush and didn't ask me. And now if I get sick, it's _your_ fault!"

"Look, I didn't know it was your toothbrush. I probably just confused yours for mine." Nathan said, and now he was yelling too.

Neither of them spoke for a little while. Both of them were practically fuming. This is ridiculous, thought Nathan. What is going on?

"How the hell did we get into a fight over a toothbrush?" He asked.

"I don't know!" Haley said.

"It's stupid." Nathan said.

"Yeah, I know!" Haley yelled. They were both still yelling. Nathan did the only thing possible, he thought, could end this fight: He walked up to her, and kissed her passionately. Just like that. Haley kissed him back with just as much passion. The kiss relieved them of all the anger.

"You want to tell me what's really wrong, Hales?" Nathan said softly, when they broke apart. Haley looked at the ground and breathed deaply.

"I'm late," Haley said after a while. Nathan straightened up a little. This was not what he had expected.

"Oh," was all he could say. He knew he should say something else; something reassuring, but the words just didn't come.

"Ten days..." Haley said.

"Well, did you take a..." Nathan said, not even able to finish the sentence. He figured she'd get what he meant.

"Yeah," Haley said, "It was negative. But you know how those things aren't always accurate."

"OK, well we'll go to the doctor's first thing in the morning." Nathan said, trying to sound like everything was fine, but inside he was scared as hell.

"No, I'll go. I'll bring Peyton or something. You can't miss High-Flyers for something that probably doesn't exist." Haley said.

"What? No. I'm going with you." He said in a tone that said that he was sure about it. Haley didn't know what to say, so she just gave him a thankful smile. "I'm here for you, Hales. Always will be." he added.

The awkwardness only grew between Jake and Peyton all through the long walk to Peyton's house. Neither of them wanted to make small talk, they just wanted to get to the point, but for some reason the subject wasn't coming up.

"I want to thank you... in person, for what you did for me and Jenny," Jake said. Peyton was going to say that it was actually more for herself than for him and Jenny, but she decided not to.

"You don't need to," Peyton said sincerely, "I wanted to do it."

Jake didn't know what to say. Peyton, to him, was too good to be true; and almost too good for him. He always felt like she deserved better. He just hoped he could make things better between them. Whatever was lurking between them, he just wanted to crush it and just kiss her senseless, but for some reason he couldn't.

"So," Jake started, "Are you excited for senior year?"

"Yeah. Are you?" Peyton asked before she remembered that it wasn't even sure that he was going to go back to school with them.

"Yeah," He said. If him and Peyton _ever _got through this awkwardness it could be a great year, he thought.

The rest of their walk was in silence; both of them took that time to sort out their thoughts.

Later, when they finally reached Peyton's house, she didn't have to ask him if he wanted to come in, which she would have done anyway, because he just followed her in and up to her room.

"I don't like this," Jake blurted out once they got to her room, as he put Jenny down on the bed.

"What? My room?" Peyton asked, confused.

"No. _This_." he said motioning with his hand the space in between them. "This weirdness, between us," He said. "I don't like it."

"Yeah," Peyton answered. "Me either. It's like something's... changed, or something." She said.

"I love you," Jake said, decided to just say it. What the hell right? It was the truth. "So... that hasn't changed."

This caught Peyton off-guard. But she looked closely at Jake's face, and she saw the same Jake that she loved and that loved her. And just like that, the wall between them disappeared.

"I love you, too," Peyton whispered. Jake stepped closer to her, and took both her hands in his. And right when he was about to lean in and kiss her, the phone rang. Peyton sighed and pulled away from Jake to pick up the phone. Of course, she could have just let the machine get it, but the ring had already ruined the moment.

"Hello?" Peyton said into the phone.

"Hello," Said a voice Peyton didn't know. "I'm Joan Smith from the Wall street Journal. Here at the company, we would like to see if you are interested in a one-year subscription. the advantages of owning the wall street journal are..." Peyton couldn't believe this. A telemarketer? She was about to finally kiss Jake, but was interrupted by a stupid telemarketer? No, she wasn't going to let the moment be ruined for_ this_. She hung up on the person, turned to Jake, who looked like he was about to say something, probably to ask who it was. But before he could say a word, Peyton pulled him to her and kissed him. This surprised Jake, but he didn't waist one second before kissing her back. All their feelings toward each other: love, lust, passion, wanting... came out in this kiss. It was like all the weeks before, they weren't apart. All along they had stayed with each other.

Nathan woke up, alone in his and Haley's bed. He got up, remembered about the night before, and got dressed pretty fast. He went into the kitchen and found Haley there with a glass of orange juice.

"Oh, you're awake," She said seeing Nathan, "I was just going to go wake you. You're going to miss the bus back to High-Flyers."

Nathan looked at the front door, and right beside it were his bags for High-Flyers. Did Haley not remember about the doctors? Did last night not actually happen? Could it have just been a dream? Haley saw his confused look and figured she should explain.

"I'm not pregnant," she said. "I know for sure now."

"How'd you know?" Nathan asked. He was a little slow, especially after he just woke up.

Haley gave him a knowing look. She had gotten her period this morning. To her relief. It's not that being pregnant would have been bad or anything, but she just wasn't ready, and she didn't know if their marriage could handle it right now. "Um..." Haley said a little embarrassed. "I just know..." She said. Nathan finally understood.

"Oh, right." He said a little awkwardly. Haley gave a small nervous laugh.

"So, you're all set for High-Flyers," She said, pointing to the bags by the door. "I packed your stuff this morning."

Nathan gazed lovingly, down at his adoring wife. "Thank you," He said and he bent down to kiss her.

"See you next weekend!" Haley said when they pulled apart. Nathan nodded and walked out the door. He, too, was relieved at the news that Haley was not pregnant. It would have been wonderful if she was. But now wasn't exactly the best time. He knew it would happen to them later, and it would be wonderful then too.

Brooke flew back to California on Monday to pack her things, only to fly back to Tree Hill on Thursday. Lucas met her at the airport. He was surprised to see her only carrying two suitcases. But he soon realized the two men that worked there behind her, each carrying two large suitcases themselves. Brooke saw Lucas and she dropped her suitcases and ran to him. Lucas smiled as Brooke leapt into his arms and kissed him intensely. It had only been four days, but it seemed like forever.

"Brooke, you only had half that stuff when you left." Lucas said when they broke apart, pointing to all six suitcases, now on the floor.

"Yeah, but I was all depressed in California, and since my family got rich again, all I did there was go comfort-shopping!" She said. Lucas laughed at her. They somehow managed to get all the suitcases to the car with just the two of them.

"I'm sorry to hear you were depressing in California. I wish I could have been there." Lucas said in the car.

"That's okay. I couldn't be any happier now," She said frankly, looking lovingly at Lucas.

**AN: OK so, technically that was the last chapter! But I'm working on an epilogue that will be soon to come, so this is not the end of this fic yet! I hope you liked it! Sorry for the long wait! please Review! thx!**


	7. A Fresh Start

**AN: Hey guys! I know it took me super long to update this! I just completely forgot about it! I'm so sorry! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I hope you didn't forget about this fic! Anyways this was already finished, but here is the epilogue. I hope you like it.**

**I Care For You**

**EPILOGUE: A Fresh Start**

September, 2005

Peyton And Jake

For once, everyone was actualy excited to return to school. Because this time, for everyone, there were no disfunctional relationships, nobody who felt like they didn't belong or were misunderstood. For once, everyone had found their place. When Peyton woke up on September first, their first day of their senior year at Tree Hill High, she knew that her place was right there, next to Jake.

Jake and Peyton had spend almost all their free time together, call it making up for lost time. Peyton's dad was almost never there, and so Jake would stay over a lot for the night. They could not get enough of each other. Peyton could barely remember the feeling of being so lonely and lost, right now she was in pure bliss.

She rolled over to her side to see Jake there, still asleep. She gently shook him to wake him up. She hated to do it, disturb him when he looked so peaceful, but it was their first day of school, and she was not going to be late.

"Mmmmm," Jake grunted as he woke up, smiling seeing Peyton there, still wearing nothing, making him remember the wonderful night they had spent together last night. The sight made him a little... excited... to say the least.

Peyton noticed this quickly and forced herself to restrain. "Sorry," She said sincerely, "But I can't be late today. We need to get ready." She said and she got up and put on a robe as she steped out of the room and into the bathroom to get ready.

Jake smiled, this girl made him crazy, but he loved every second of it. She was all he ever wanted. But more, she was all he ever _needed_. Jake rolled over and noticed a box pop up on Peyton's computer screen. He got up, put on his boxers and went over to see what it was:

WATCHMEWATCHYOU: That's some trick you pulled.

Jake looked surprised, and wrote back on Peyton's screen name.

PEYTON: Nikki? What're you doing harasing my girlfriend?

WATCHMEWATCHYOU HAS SIGNED OFF

"Peyton!" Jaked yelled so she could hear him over the shower.

"Yeah?" She yelled back.

"Why has Nikki been IMing you?" He asked, still confused. He would have expected something like this from Nikki before, but now that the hearings were over and he had costody, he figured she'd just realize that she'd lost and leave everyone alone. In fact, Jake hadn't heard from her since, but apparently Peyton had.

"What? She hasn't..." Peyton said, completely forgeting about creepy 'WATCHMEWATCHYOU' person who had stopped sending her IM's a couple of weeks ago, so she just figured it was some random person who had had their fun and then got bored of it. The sound of the shower came off and Peyton walked into the room wearing a towel and looking at Jake weirdly.

Jake pointed to the screen, trying to avoid how hot Peyton looked wearing just a towel, and showed her the IM box that was still there.

"Oh my gosh, that's Nikki!" Peyton asked a little surprised but soon after realized that she should have figured this out earlier. It did seem like a very Nikki-like thing to do.

"Yeah, you'd think she'd be smart enough to change her screen name to harass you, but I guess she's that stupid." Jake said, and Peyton kind of smiled. "Look, I'm sorry she's been doing this, you shouldn't have been involved in this. I mean, it's good that you were _involved_, I mean I owe everything to you. But what I mean it, you weren't suppose to be on Nikki's btch list because of this. I'm sorry," He said.

"No, Jake, it's not your fault. I'm not scared of her, anyways, I don't care what she does to _me_, as long as she stays away from you and Jenny. I mean, she'll probably move on eventualy, you know, give up." Peyton said, and it was true. This really didn't affect her very much. She was just happy that Jake was there with Jenny and that they wouldn't have to run anymore.

Nathan And Haley

Although Haley was not pregnant, the whole scare just made her think about it a lot, being pregnant. She was always a beat before others. But getting married at sixteen, didn't mean she would have to be pregnant at seventeen. That was a little more than she could take.

Everything that her and Nathan had already been through, just gave them more hope. It was like, if they got through that and are happy now, than they could get through pretty much anything. And they both knew that they were each others solemates, and they weren't going to let each other go. Haley knew this, that's why she wasn't sad about not being pregnant, but relieved. She knew that it would happen sooner or later for her and Nathan, but they were in no rush. Right now, she just wanted to be a senior and have fun.

Nathan had done exceptionaly well at High-Flyers, and got him self some impressive recomendations for colleges. They had told him that if he kept up his work, he could possibly go pro after or during college. He still wasn't sure what he wanted to do about that, but right now he was just happy that whether or not he went pro or not he would always have a loving wife to come home to. Basketball was no longer number one in his life, Haley was.

Haley woke up, to her disapointment, to an empty bed. On her husband's pillow, she saw a sloppy hand-written note:

_Hey baby,_

_Woke up early. Decided to go to the River Court. Meet me there. Wanna see you. Love you._

_Nate_

Haley, who had tutored Nathan all of last year, still loved how he wrote in small fragments like that. It just added some cuteness to the little notes he had written. Haley streched a little and got up out of bed, she pulled on some jeans and a T-Shirt. She had planed to think very thoroughly about this. She wanted to make a good impression on her first day as a senior at Tree Hill High. But when she really considered it; she already had the guy of her dreams, and all the friends she would ever need, and what better way to start senior year being yourself. So she just pulled on some usual clothes, brushed some light eye-shadow on her eye-lids, ran a brush through her hair, brushed her teeth and was off to meet Nathan.

"Hey," She said to her loving husband when she got there. Nathan was looking particularly hot right then, sweaty and currently without a shirt.

"Hey," Nathan said kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"You finished? We should probably get back to the appartment so you can shower and then we have to get to school. Don't want to be late our first day as seniors!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm finished. But, um, first..." He said digging into his pocket, "I have something for you." He said, pulling out of his pocket the craker-jack bracelet that he had given her their first tutoring session that Haley hadn't taken off since then, until she left on the tour and left the bracelet behind. Haley's heart did all sorts of things at the sight of that piece of plastic. It fliped and broke and soared and sang. A worthless little bracelt infact wasn't worthless at all. It was worth the world to Haley, and she had missed it everyday that it wasn't on her wrist.

She was absolutely speachless, so Nathan took her wide smile as an invitation to slip the multicolored bracelet on her wrist like he had done when he gave it to her. It was weird how something so small could move Haley so much. But it really did, she teary-eyed. "Thank you," She whispered, there were a million things she could have said about what she was feeling right then, but she felt like that one was the best. Besides, the way Nathan knew her so perfectly, he could probably know every thought that was going through her mind.

Haley flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionitaly. Embraces tight, tongues battling it out, and hearts racing, they didn't even notice that they had been standing ther in the middle of the river-court, making out for almost half an hour. So much for getting to school on time.

Brooke And Lucas

With Lucas moving back in with his mom and Brooke moving back in that house, too, Lucas and Brooke found themselves living together. Karen trusted her son, but she also knew that a teenager is a teenager and that Lucas and Brooke would obveously have some things going on in that house. Karen was fine with it, after all she had been seventeen and in love once before, and she trusted Lucas and Brooke, all she did was insist that they be safe.

After a month or so of no one hearing from Andy, he suddenly showed up, claiming that he had been in New Zealand the whole time, just in a different hotel than he had told Karen he was staying in. Of course everyone had pretty much doubted this story to be the real one, he was still very nice and insisted on paying for Lucas's medication, even if Karen wasn't forgiving him any time soon. Lucas had eventualy chosen telling his mom about HCM over dying from HCM, and she had managed to pay for the medication until Andy came, and she accepted to let him pay for it, since he clearly had the money to.

In late August, Dan had woken from his coma, like everyone knew he would. He was still in the hospital however, for he had suffered from serious burns and they still needed to take more tests and the police needed to question him on what he remembered from that night. No one had come to visit him yet, but they all knew he was awake, and nobody knew quite what to think about it.

After serious begging, and convincing on Lucas's part, Karen had agreed to go away to New York for a night with Andy, leaving Brooke and Lucas alone in the house. Lucas woke up to a loud sound of clinking and clanking that sounded like pots and pans droping. He noticed that Brooke wasn't lying next to him and that his shirt and boxers from yesterday were missing. He pulled on a new pair of boxers and walked out to see what the noise had been.

"Oh, my gosh, Luke, I'm so sorry. You can't see me like this, I'm a mess." She said picking up half a dozen pans that were on the ground. Her hair was a little messed up, but it looked dmn sexy to Lucas, and he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in his boxers and shirt.

"What happened here?" Lucas asked laughing a little.

"I kind of... tried to make breakfast and then burned everything, and then when I through what I had burnt away I kind of... turned weirdly and I guess I knocked something over, and then you came in." She said blowing a few strands of hair out of her face. Then she smiled, flashing her fabulous dimples. "But I made decent coffee!" She said handing him a cup full of warm coffee.

"Thank you, you're adorable," Lucas said sweetly kissing her hello. She hungrily responded, after working her a$$ off to try and make breakfast, something she was not used to doing, and then failing, all she needed was some good boyfriend-time. Somehow, they got lost in the kissing and coffee from Brooke's cup ended up spilling a little bit on Lucas's boxers, the only thing he was wearing.

"Oh god! Sorry," Brooke said, feeling totally guilty. When had she become such a clutz? Maybe this was what love does to people.

"It's Ok," Lucas said, smiling. Situations like these were always pretty funny when you really thought about it.

"Well..." Brooke said getting and idea and raising her eyebrows, "We should probably get you out of those." She said pointing to his boxers.

"Good idea," Lucas managed to say before Brooke attacked his lips with hers. He put down his cup and guided them to his bedroom, never detaching his lips from hers. This was an important day: their first day as seniors. But what would being ten or so minutes late do?

Peyton and Jake stood in the hall way at their lockers, waiting for the others. For some reason, they seemed to be the only ones who remembered that the gang was supposed to meet up at school a few minutes before classes started. They hadn't even seen Erika and Mouth anywhere. It seemed like all the other couples had found 'other activities' to do this morning. With no one there to hang out with and fifteen minutes before school actualy started, Jake and Peyton decided to have some 'fun' in the supply closet.

"You sure we won't get caught?" Jake asked for what seemed like the seventy-sixth time in the last minute or so. Although, he really didn't care, he wanted Peyton right then and there, and the fact that they _could_ get caught only made it better.

"We'll lock the door," Peyton answered, just as they walked into the closet and locked the door behind them. Peyton pushed Jake against the wall and then kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you," Jake panted as they broke apart.

"I love you, too. Now shut up, we don't have much time," She said pulling his shirt over his head and kissing him again. This was going to be fun. Jake seriously thought that after he had his daughter it would be the end of all this teenage, fun, sexy stuff, but that was before he met Peyton.

Nathan and Haley arrived soon after the bell first rang, but Brooke and Lucas didn't arrive until lunch.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Peyton asked when they got there. Her and Jake were sitting on one side of the table and Nathan and Haley on the other.

"Oh, well you know..." Lucas said, "We were just... I mean, I woke up late... and then, the car... um, you see the engine... it just, you know..." He stuttered as everyone silently laughed at him, knowing very well that whatever he was trying to say was a lie.

"We were just having sex." Brooke said.

"Oh god, too much information," Haley said. Lucas was like her brother, that was just _gross_.

"Oh please, tutor-wife," Brooke said, "I can so tell by your glow that you had sex this morning too," She said making Haley blush and Peyton laugh, "You too Missy-Blonde-Girl." She added.

"Anyways," Nathan said changing the subject, "Can you guys believe we're finaly seniors?"

"It actualy doesn't feel much different. I mean, we always kind of dominated the school." Brooke said, with a smirk.

"Speak for yourself," Haley said, and Jake and Lucas nodded along with her. "I think this year is going to be completely different from last year."

"Oh yeah?" Peyton asked, "Do you guys think we'll be able to dodge all the crazy Tree Hill drama?" she asked. Everyone looked at one another, thinking about this. It was true that in Tree Hill, and especialy this particular group of friends, they could get in some serious drama. But right now, when everything was pretty much perfect, it didn't seem like anything could affect them.

They were silent for a while. Then finaly Nathan spoke. "Not a chance." He said.

"Definitaly not," Lucas added, followed by a couple 'Never's' and some 'No's' from the others in the gang. It was true, whatever path each of them took, Tree Hill drama was bound to follow them wherever they go, but they were different. They had gotten stronger, and each of them had found their significant other, and together they could fight any obstable life would through at them. Right now, it was all about making it through senior year, having fun, and holding on the the things that matter the most in life.

THE END

_AN: OK that's the end! so sad i know! I really hope you guys liked it! Thanks to anyone who every reviewed, or if there are ppl who read it and didn't review, that's still cool! I hope u guys liked it! thanks so much! and please review and tell me what you thought about the epilogue! thx!_


End file.
